Why?
by SVZ
Summary: [AkiHika] Why didn't anyone just trace Sai's IP? Includes Hikaru freaking out, Ogata getting himself drunk again, and Akira being philisophical. Er, sorta.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Inspired by the infamous question, "Why didn't someone just _trace _Sai's IP?"

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go doesn't belong to me.

Why? (Part I)

by SVZ

* * *

Ogata Seiji wanted to hit himself with something hard. 

Why didn't he think of it before? How could he have forgotten this? Was that Sai's doing too?-is he able to affect people so deeply that they lose their wit?

No, the former was probably something he wished was the answer, to make him feel better.

He groaned, raking his hands through his hair again and downed a shot, wanting to get thoroughly drunk so he wouldn't have to feel so… so… _stupid _.

Dammit.

Ogata downed another shot, blinking blearily as he became more and more aware of how the room seemed to be spinning; knowing that he'll probably fall unconscious soon and then he'll wake up with a killer hangover.

Again.

What was that-his eighth cup? Damn. He should have eaten more of dinner, instead of drinking on an empty stomach. Ah well. Too late to care now. He stumbled towards his bed and welcomed the darkness that was about to overwhelm… the last thing he heard was the sound of the phone beeping from being off the hook.

* * *

'What that all about?" Hikaru asked, looking curiously at the phone in Akira's hands. The other teen looked a bit annoyed, but there were signs of worry on his face as well.

"I called Ogata-san about something… and I don't think he took it very well."

"You told him that you refused to go out with him?"

" _No. _He's happy with Ashiwara-san, thankyouverymuch."

"I still see the way he looks at you. It's a bit disturbing."

"It is? And what do you mean the way he looks-- Oh, never mind. What I was saying was that I called him about something I thought of the other day, about Sai."

Hikaru's body suddenly tensed. "What about Sai?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit strained.

"Why didn't anyone try to trace Sai's IP address?"

"… What's that?"

"… You must be joking. I thought you used computers a lot."

" I play _video games _a lot. Dammit, there's a difference. I _really _need to get you a Gameboy or something... so what's this IP address thingamajig?"

"… It's a form of identification for computers. If you trace an IP address, you can find out where the person's at-so we could have known where in Japan Sai was from, and maybe even where he lived!"

".. the hell…"

"I don't see why no one tried it!"

"Um, aren't most people who play Go computer illiterate, Touya?"

"I suppose some. Ogata-san's pretty handy with computers. Although the sites he visits are rather questionable."

Pause. "Oh. I'm going to go... make some ramen. Uh, want some?"

"No thanks. I'm going to go look at some more 'Who is Sai?' forums that Ogata-san sent me. I'll ask if anyone tried to trace Sai's IP address."

"... Good luck with that."

"Thanks. Try not to burn the kitchen down this time? Last time you-"

"I'm sorry I forgot I was boiling water-Geez, Touya!"

"Shindou, you took a nap and the kitchen smelled horrible for hours afterwards."

"Shut up. I'm... making ramen."

* * *

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Open for all, just press the handy "review" button. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Second part of the fic. Maybe more to come,but doubtful. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

Why? Part II

by SVZ

* * *

It wasn't as though that Hikaru didn't want to tell the truth to Touya, because, really, that wasn't the issue… Be damned, he really actually _wanted _to tell Touya, it was just the matter of having Akira actually believing him and not send him off the nearest mental institution. He really owed Touya that much at least. The truth. And honestly to give Touya credit, he never really pushed the issue-and after seeing how Hikaru was always touchy about the subject, but that didn't mean that Touya didn't _want _to find out who Sai was. 

Touya pretty much knew that he had _some _link to Sai, but didn't exactly know how or what. Hikaru was almost certain that at some point in time, Touya actually suspected that he was _involved _with Sai of all things. Him. Involved with a hyperactive Go-obsessed ghost who would rather play a millennium-old game than have sex. It made you wonder if Sai even had _any _hormones when he was alive. It was almost funny, except for the part where it really _wasn't. _

Hikaru blew at his bangs, and he tried to concentrate on the task at hand, while he heard the soft taps of the keyboard from the other room, and the sound of the computer humming. He could feel his muscles tensing up and ready to spring and the thought of making his favorite food and having to _eat _it wasn't particularly appealing. It felt like that at any second, Akira would find something out and he would be royally screwed for a logical explanation (or to be more blunt, a believable lie) that would save his ass. Maybe he was being too sensitive, he rationalized. Seriously, what are the chances that Touya would actually find some-

"I think I got something."

Well, _shit. _

Hikaru forgot about making ramen. Within seconds, he was breathing down Touya's neck, trying to figure out what the other Go pro had discovered.

If Akira was disturbed by the sudden invasion of personal space, he didn't show it. "Isumi-san had told me about a Go pro called Yang Hai that he stayed with in China. I've met him a few times when I visited China, and we've kept in touch, although we never really discussed Sai. However, he's pretty good with computers and when I questioned him about Sai's IP and why no one every tried tracing him, he said he _did _try to trace Sai-- "

Hikaru felt his throat go dry.

"-but didn't get much. He said he traced it to some internet café around here."

"Oh." Hikaru frantically tried to thinking something… _anything _to say, but anything he thought of died at his throat.

"Shindou…" Touya sighed, and faced his rival, reaching for his water bottle and handing it to him. "You don't have to tell me. I'm not holding it over your head," he stated, his hand reached out to tilt Hikaru's head back so his sea green eyes were staring intently into Hikaru's own dark green ones.

The blond Go pro held that gaze for a moment before taking a quick swig of water. He then impulsively hugged the other teen, murmuring sincerely, "I'll tell you everything… someday."

"I'll wait."

"Thanks Touya."

"Shindou?"

"Hmm?"

"Is the stove still on?"

* * *

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Constructive Criticism? Tell me in your review. Reviews are appreciated.  



End file.
